


Chalet

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine takes Kurt for a surprise romantic weekend of skiing. Right from the start, things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalet

Kurt looked around the room. The room, singular. “This isn’t a chalet; it’s a hovel.” Kurt’s skiing equipment fell out of his frozen hands, his skis and boots clattering on the dirty, wooden floor.

Looking a bit defeated, but as was typical, attempting to be positive if it killed him, Blaine replied, “I think it’s charming and rustic.”

“Rustic would be a thick, log cabin with a hot tub in the back; this is a damn shack with the wind whistling through it. There isn’t even a bathroom!”

“Well-”

“No. We are not staying in a shack in the Canadian wilderness.”

“About that.” Blaine was holding his cell phone aloft in the air and turning in a circle.

“Don’t even go there. There must be a way out of here.”

Blaine turned to Kurt and gave him puppy-dog eyes. Kurt usually caved when faced with them, but this time he folded his arms and gave his best bitch-face.

Giving up and dropping his head, Blaine said, “I think we’re stuck for the weekend. The van isn’t coming back until Sunday. But, come on, it’ll be romantic. Snuggling in front of the fire; skiing and hot chocolate.”

Speaking of fire, Kurt took another, deeper look around the room. With dawning horror he said, “Blaine, where’s the fireplace?”

Blaine turned around in another circle his face finally dropping. “Uh…”

Kurt folded his arms again and kicked at Blaine’s shin. “You get the drafty side of the bed.”

Blaine sighed, but nodded.


End file.
